История обновлений
ВНИМАНИЕ! Эта игра давно (еще с 2015 года) заброшена разработчиками и обновляться не будет, лучше даже не надеяться. Хотя в текущую версию можно играть (она довольно хороша, для недоделки), но ни мультиплеера, ни законченной сюжетной линии тут нет (и уже никогда не будет). Это если еще забыть о багах, которых здесь просто море. Очень жаль, конечно, но такова жизнь. Сколь хороша была задумка и реализация бета-версии, столь убогим было «кидалово» разрабами всех тех людей, что поддерживали их на протяжении многих лет морально и финансово (некоторые надеются на что-то и сейчас). Напомню, что игра (до сих пор) продаётся в стиме за 259 pуб. Её разработку объявили не отменённой, а «законченной», вроде, «вам и так сойдёт, покупайте». Официальный сайт разработчиков давно закрыт, на сообщения ни в стиме, ни в твиттере они с 2015-го не отвечают. __TOC__ Запланированный контент: Запланировано было более 3-х этапов развития игры (в имеющейся версии реализован 1-й, причём не полностью), каждый из которых нацелен на привнесение в игру определенных изменений. Этап 2 - 4 должен был содержать: Развитие сюжета Почему ты здесь и что происходит на самом деле? Все это будет раскрываться постепенно. Каждый акт содержит новый фрагмент сюжетной линии. Еще Биомы Подводные биомы, Небесные базы, Дикие джунгли, и т.д. Конец игры Починить корабль или остаться жить на Иллуне? (название планеты) Только время покажет. Больше существ Пингвин-дроны, дополнительные Боссы для каждого этапа. Оставшиеся в живых Мертвые и живые, злые и добрые. Подземные бункеры / Лаборатории / Катакомбы Уникальные сокровища, враги, задания. Транспортные средства Машины и роботы, дополнительное оружие, приборы, награды, достижения и т.д. Мультиплеер Альфа / Бета на этапе 2 Бета до завершения на стадии 3 Последнее обновление - 1.3.1.2 Хотфикс: - Перезапуск Грубого цикла икры, если он не мог бы найти, что место метало икру - Измененная программа, чтобы также показать техническое сообщение уровня для части маяка бедствия истории. 1.3.1.1 Хотфикс: - Грубый цикл икры после начала убивает измененный приблизительно на 45 минут. - Измененное всплывающее сообщение для того, когда новое сообщение доступно на маяке бедствия, также сделанном маяком бедствия, эмиссионным, чтобы быть более видимым, когда активный. 1.3.1 - Важное обновление. 1. New Content: Storage - Storage Vault, holds 100 items GPS - New item and blueprint - With GPS in inventory press "G" to get current position. - Equip the GPS to get continuous position updates. Beacons - place beacon and add description to mark a location or resource. - Description in new PDM tab with Teleporters. - Beacons within a certain range are marked on the radar. Teleporter - You can now place Teleporters - Player invulnerable while still invisible during teleporting. - There is a minimum and maximum range for teleporting of 300/800 blocks. - You have to wait 2min before you can teleport again. - Teleporter uses Player energy during teleportation Mining (Toggle = M Key) - Tunnel - dig a horizontal tunnel 4 blocks high. - Mine 4 tiles at a time, in a vertical line, all 4 tiles must be accessible. - Can be any mix of tiles. - Tool effectiveness is determined by how many tiles are the wrong type for the tool and how many are too high a level. - Resources dropped per tile. Turrets - Turrets to defend your base - Sign on turret if out of ammo - Turrets use bullets or laser modules - When destroyed drop any ammo still in magazine Enemies - Attack lights and turrets - Target search sequence - Turret, Player, Lights - 20% chance enemy killed by turret will drop loot - Enemies take some damage when they melee attack lights. - Fixed problem where enemies did not change target when current target is destroyed. - Jellies do not attack turrets. (in future this will be expanded to enemies attacking blocks and other devices) Energy Gun - Added the Energy Gun ( or RFBG for some of you) the big brother of the Grenade Launcher. - Added blueprint for the Energy gun, you will have to find a data module first. - Added blueprint for the Energy Laser Modulator - the Energy Gun ammo. Flares and Lights - Flares and glowsticks do physical damage when they hit an enemy. - You now stop running to throw all grenade type weapons, and throw only 1 at a time. - Enemies attack and destroy flares and glowsticks. - Added damage points to lights. General - Arrow drops to ground when it reaches range limit. - Added Health Points for all Lights. - New PDM tab - Radar shows Teleporters & Beacons close to the player position. Also lists all placed Teleporters and Beacons, left click on name in list to edit description. 2. Current Content General fixes and tweaks - Mining drop increase not applied to placed tiles. - Quest - If tech level too low for next log will now display hint. - Fixed a problem that may cause crashes when you kill an enemy. - Check when craft item for the first time if it is a group item. - Fixed the story audio not pausing when game pause. It will also keep playing now when you TAB within the PDM Menu. You have to manually stop it or wait for it to complete. - Fixed error where last message on Tooltip was not cleared when you hover over the Auto Slot after hovering over adjacent slot. - Added tooltip on Story PDM for Play and Stop buttons. - Made some cosmetic changes to borders on Items Tooltip and the Info Pop-up - Check if using the correct container when you collect liquid from barrels etc. - Fix for Restore World to only show worlds for the selected character mode. - Fixed small bug, it did not move after spawned. - Oxygen no longer reset when mining under water - Drop depleted battery/antimatter/laser module/energy module if inventory is full Crafting - Increased the range within which the combinator will search through containers for parts needed in crafting or research - Changed some stack quantities to be multiples of craft quantity - Added Tier level separator in the Research menu - Fix to show quantity select in multiples of the craft quantities in the Crafting menu - Fix to pass color when items are used out of a barrel or tank - Fix to unlock items when the prerequisite is a resource and it have been mined or harvested. Camps and Chests - Placement rework - makes containers more visible with lights and removes the shrubs around it. Datacube - Will only drop from chests when you need it for a quest. - In Skylands there is a 20% chance the Wraith will drop a Datacube. - Куб данных не будет испорчен, когда Вы попытаетесь расшифровать его и больше нет поисков. Quest - You should not get any more hints when all quests have been completed. - Changed message you receive if there are no logs or blueprints to decode - If tech level too low for next log will now display hint. Relic gates - Check all inventory slots to get total for item in inventory, and go thru all stacks to update total used. - When purifying a gate, enemies spawn thru gate and not all over anymore Big lab cabinet - Increased size in world - Increased inventory size to 30. - You will have to research the new cabinet before you can craft it. NOTE: When you pick up any existing Big Lab Cabinets they will convert to the new size when you place them again. Achievements - cleaned up data errors caused by old bugs. - Added icon for graves under Player - Added count for Relic gates found and purified under Player list Inventory and Containers - Replaced Male Exo Suit3 icons, they were the wrong color. - SHIFT+CLICK now move items between any two open containers. If inventory is open it counts as one of the containers. - Changed message to "Container full" instead of "Inventory full". - Implement auto split for inventory items when quantities are less than 4. - Exclude Equipment and Suit slots from the mass move option. - Fixed potential duplication when only part stack gets moved with the mass move function. - fix to update default tools when any tool is moved to another container or to trash. - You cannot trash or drop relic gate tablet or pieces. Weapon damage - Tweak and balance damage for shadow and standard states. 1.2.9 Game Easy Mod - Day/Night = 35% / 65% - Health + 50% - Fall without injury distance + 30% - Oxygen capacity + 20% - Energy usage - 20% - Weapon damage + 20% - Harvest drops + 50% - Mining drops + 50% - Random item drop chance + 10% - Chests and crate drop items + 1 - Do not drop suits or equipment on death. - Escape pod inventory different - will still be finalized - for now just increased bullets and torches - Drops when harvest pod + 20% Story quest line - better detect if distress beacon placed so cubes do not decode as corrupted. Elevator - more tweaks to stop killer elevator Hotfix 14/07/2014 - Fixed releasing of Easy mode crafting blueprints 1.2.8 Список изменений читайте ниже. За перевод благодарим Дмитрия Сибряева. Ремесло и исслледование: - медная и железная руда из земли (по новым чертежам) добавлялась к старым игрокам. Исправлено. - пустая канистра для топлива возвращается после использования в ремесле или исследованиях. - всплывающая подсказка при выборе детали теперь используется только для выбора цвета. - когда открывается меню выбора цвета, окно подсказки для предмета не отображается. Лифт: - исправлены некоторые моменты, когда игрок проваливался сквозь лифт. - исправлена ошибка, когда игрок застревал в анимации прыжка при приземлении на платформу лифта. Лифтовые рельсы: - исправлен размер внешнего вида рельс, теперь можно размещать в шахте шириной 3 блока. Примечание – уже проложенные рельсы будут использоваться без проблем, но вы не сможете продлить линию, т.к. размер рельс не совпадёт. Если хотите разобрать и заменить рельсы, можно построить трансферную площадку и установить новый лифт уже на новые рельсы. Журнал: - изменён размер лифта. - исправлены некоторые ошибки правописания (coppper > copper, pannel > panel). Глобальные: - исправлена проблема с переработкой устанавливаемых предметов. - добавлено отсутствующее описание нового рецепта Магнезиума. - кнопка открытия и закрытия информационного окна не остаётся вместе с окном на широкоформатных мониторах. - (не понял, перевожу буквально) исправлена ошибка, при которой элементы, оставленные на предмете, сбрасывались на максимум при перемещении с помощью Shift+click. Назначение клавиш: - больше не нужно удалять значение клавиши, прежде чем назначать новую. Старые назначения теперь будут автоматически удаляться, но если назначение было на первой позиции, прдётся назначить другую клавишу перед выходом из меню (проще говоря, столбик Primary нельзя оставлять пустым). 1.2.7 Новые чертежи: - медная руда из земли - железная руда из земли - уголь из древесины - платиновая руда из камня - платиновый слиток из платиновой руды - магний из камня - канистра для топлива Изменённые чертежи: - для топлива теперь нужна канистра - из смолы получается 4 куска серы Споры: - собираете споры с деревьев во внешних землях (также, как светлячков) - споры можно помещать в банки Топливо: - после использования топлива вам вернётся пустая канистра Кораллы: - возобновляется как растения Газовое растение: - когда собран весь газ, он появится снова через три игровых дня История: - перемещены несколько логов, чтобы улучшить течение сценария - теперь 90% дата-модулей и дата-кубов выпадают из соответствующих источников, когда это необходимо для продолжения задания. Дата-кубы: - выпадают только тогда, когда это нужно для задания. Подсказки: - добавлена заметка, если предмет может быть переработан. Переработка: - добавлены пустые батарейки - добавлены костюмы Исправления: - подсказки лучше располагаются на экране - прекращается звук шагов при падении - исправлено "You looted your first #1" - когда топливо добавляется в бочку, вы получаете пустую канистру - когда добавляется светящаяся субстанция в бочку, вы получаете пустую банку, также относиться к крафту Крафт: - исправлен к уход очков исследования в отрицательный диапазон Лифт: - скорость увеличена втрое - может быть вызван даже когда находится вне загруженного сектора - можно пробежать под лифтом, не сталкиваясь с ним - можно прыгнуть/взлететь прямо под лифтом, не сталкиваясь с ним - исправлена ошибка, когда лифт не останавливался, когда сталкивался с препятствием Энергетическая система игрока: - реактивные ботинки больше не потребляют энергии. - исправлена ошибка повышения потребления энергии по мере прохождения игры. Теперь потребление обновляется корректно, когда вы одеваете/снимаете/используете вещи 1.2.6 *Added Data Cube to the rubble drop list *Fixed issue with all logs dropping *Fixed saving of default bed location. After picking up the default bed, the next one you place will become the default *Fixed shooting with shovel *Fixed the continued use of tools after dropping them *Brute boss will no longer spawn in builder mode oops to late. 1.2.5 *Изменено время появления костров/сундуков/ящиков, что даст сундукам и кострам более хорошие возможности для появления. *Исправлены данные о хранении лифта. Лифт теперь должен правильно сохраняться и быть на своём месте при загрузке. *Автопроигрывание вступительного ролика убрано, а в опции стартового меню добавлена возможность посмотреть его. Это должно помочь людям, которые не могли запустить игру из-за загрузки видеоролика. *Исправлена анимация продвинутых силовых инструментов для правильного отображения эффектов. *Факелы снова можно использоваться перед устройствами. *Чертёж костюма Exo MK1 теперь падает только с Громилы (Brute) в городе, автоматически он больше не открывается. *Исправлено обучающее сообщение для использования мульти-автослота. Изменены картинки в инструкции. *Исправлена ошибка, когда время от времени можно было провалиться сквозь сани (sled). *Исправлено наложение аудио на текст сценарного сообщения, для некоторых сообщений аудио отличалось от текста. *Настроен прогресс сценария для предотвращения «застревания» . *Чертёж «Amplifier» больше не использует повреждённый маяк (beacon). 1.2.4.1 Список изменений не был опубликован. 1.2.4 Мы реализовали ещё один уровень обнаружения ошибок, который даёт больше информации. Важно, чтобы вы прилагали дамп-файлы к сообщениям о багах, иначе мы не можем вычислить, как и когда появились ошибки. Список изменений: *Возвращён убранный слот инвентаря под слотом AUTO *Копание и сбор ресурсов с переднего и заднего слоёв производится через один оставшийся слот AUTO *Q и E теперь единственный способ активировать и подбирать предметы (может быть переназначено) *Исправлен подбор предмета, выпавшего из инвентаря перед каким-либо устройством *Добавлено отображение технического уровня для персонажа в панелях исследования и создания предметов *Исправлены назначения клавиш для вторичных кнопок, а также переназначение клавиш *Исправлено наползание червей/ящериц на устройства, теперь они ползают на заднем плане *Для стабильности игра ставится на паузу во время автосохранения *Добавлены подсказки о завершении и следующих действиях в режиме истории (например, куда идти дальше) *Добавлена проверка неправильно сохранённой энергии во время загрузки игры *Среди случайно выпадающих предметов теперь добавлены чертежи доспеха Exo suit MK3 *В режиме истории добавлена подсказка, что и где нужно найти или сделать *Исправлено сообщение «невозможно подобрать контейнер», если игрок перекладывает слишком много предметов массовым перемещением *Исправлен код передвижения червей и саламандр, вызывавший переполнение стака *Изменены проверки произвольного размещения сундуков для поиска наиболее подходящего места *Добавлено сообщение о завершении истории по достижении конечной цели *Добавлена информации во всплывающие подсказки дата-кубов и дата-модулей о том, в каком биоме они были найдены *Мы работаем над дальнейшими исправлениями и будем признательны за отправку дамп-файлов всем, у кого произошли вылеты из игры, на http://support@darkoutgame.com 1.2.3.0 Этот патч добавил несколько небольших, но очень серьезных изменений. 1. После опроса общественного мнения был изменен способ взаимодействия с интерфейсом. В частности была убрана кнопка Shift, ее место занял второй слот Auto. Теперь в игре есть 2 слота Auto, верхний и нижний для обеих кнопок мыши. Верхний слот Auto (левая кнопка мыши) для: * Передний слой мира (добыча) * Срубание деревьев, выкапывание растений. * Взаимодействие с предметами (двери, кнопки, машины) Нижний слот Auto (правая кнопка мыши) для: * Удаление стен заднего плана и демонтаж устройств * Device pickup, this will override back wall removal. Также были введены горячие клавиши для демонтажа и взаимодействия: * Удаление предметов теперь назначено на кнопку Q * Взаимодействие с предметами - кнопка E * Клавиши Q и E могут быть переназначены по вашим предпочтениям в меню управления. 2. Мы ввели желтую подсветку объектов, с которыми вы можете взаимодействовать, объекты, на которые вы не можете повлиять подсветки не имеют. 3. Ползунок выбора кол-ва материалов для крафта был заменен четырьмя кнопками: 1, 10, 50 или максимальный стак. 4. Двери теперь могут быть размещены на 2 стороны. 5. Обучающие сообщения были переработаны и добавлены новые. 6. Был введен безопасный период в 24 минуты после начала игры, предназначенный для новичков. В течении этого срока, теневые монстры не спавнятся. Также не спавнятся летающие медузы несколько минут. 7. Мы также ввели несколько новых типов существ в джунглях. Они светятся. 1.2.2.0 Hotfix 1 & 2 Hotfix 1 · Exclude Ammo & Equipment from being used during research · Fix to when HUD is open and PDM gets opened that it does not open the HUD with it · Fix exploit in Inventory duplication when choosing colors in Research & Crafting · Fix duplication exploit Bug when shift click to move stack to Inventory · Change Research to not use equipment when researching Suits · Added an extra log message in the case of failure to change display mode to help in troubleshooting. · Master Tablet unlocked for crafting in relic gates · Amplifying Tower unlocked for crafting in story mode · Fix on New star indicator for crafting that was not updating correctly Hotfix 2 · Fix to loss of keyboard when quitting to main menu · Fixed Exo suit inventory images · Fix Blocks from inventory sometimes being placed even if other blocks are selected · Fix to remove error display when tooltip moves over an item with no craft button · Fixes for Brute teleport bug · Fixed Brute not detecting Mater Tablet · Fixed Brute HP HUD display. · Fix to Crafting menu scroll not working. · Reset the elapse time when Inventory is full and crafting Item can't be placed. · Fix that correct color text display gets updated when crafting menu is open and items gets crafted · Story leather creation bug fixed · Save Audio setting values when changed '1.2.1.0 - 1.2.2.0' *Исправлено: В игру были возвращены напольные люки *Исправлено: Агрессивность мобов в режиме строителя, они пытаются сопротивляться, если их атаковать. *Удален текст первого журнала истории, будет теперь только аудио-сообщение в начале игры. *Если вы играете впервые, вы будете сразу выведены в меню создания персонажа / мира. *Remove extra table which stored player last suit information. have update player and character display to read there profiles instead and to load the last Suit information from the players relevant inventory. *Добавлена поддержка Unicode, устраняющая возможные проблемы с загрузкой журнала *Добавлена поддержка Unicode, устраняющая возможную проблему с начальным видеороликом. *Исправлен вылет при остановке видео. *Исправлено: кабельные спрайты удалялись дважды. *Исправлено: Устройства не всегда правильно извлекались из системы. *Исправлено: проблема анимации, при прыжке в воду. *Отменен таймер, после размещения аварийного маяка. Исправлены еще несколько сообщений. *Введена поддержка больших разрешений *Изменение в журнале, при наличии более, чем одного контейнера с данными. *Добавлен Чертеж: Камень > Оловянная руда *Добавлен Чертеж: Оловянная руда > Слиток олова *Добавлен фикс для проверки поддержки видеокартой сжатых текстур, прежде чем создавать .tex файлы. *Изменена земля, теперь она дает блоки земли, которые могут быть размещены в мире сразу, без переработки. *Заменены аудио файлы для срубания дерева и ударов кирки. *Исправлено: Журнал - много изменений были потеряны, и в настоящее время исправлены. *Исправлено: Карта профиля для работы в Unicode, Windows API и отображать необходимую информацию видеокарты. *Исправлено: Константы минимального разрешения и глубины цвета. *Добавлено: Дебаггер загрузки, инициализируется до console.log *Добавлено: Дебаггер пишет лог в новый файл startup.log *Added a fix for worlds that have abandoned door helper blocks. *Added missing item descriptionsReset the position for the character image display when game resolution is changed *Change the wording from coming soon to description coming soon *Закрепите меню выбора мир читать профиля мира по уровню сложности *Исправлено: Проблема с удалением персонажей из меню. *Исправлено: Relic Gate сообщение. *Переход на COMPRESSED_RGBA_S3TC_DXT3_EXT текстур. Это должно исправить ошибку с черными текстурами в игре. *Tech Lantern описание *Fixed distress beacon image offset *Добавлено: + Right мыши использование в учебнике *Исправлено: Слишком много белых кристаллов при выборе режима песочницы. *Removed event driven progress from tutorial. Players can now progress at own pace with Next & Back keys *Добавлено: Q и E в значения по умолчанию для управления. *Удалено: Верстак был неразрушимым контейнером для предметов. *Hopefully fixed fall animation not resetting bug. *Добавлено: Q и E со связками клавиш. *Исправлена проблема со звездой (новый индикатор) по некоторым пунктам. *Added a bunch of echo’s for the game loading process to try and determine why some people cannot get past common\main.cs *Исправлено: Проблема с количеством летающих медуз в игре. *Исправлено: Слишком дальняя рукопашная атака. *Data tablet blueprint in journal *Исправлено описание, почему Brute выгоняет вас из города. *Удален кулдаун на сохранение по F5 *Исправлено: движение игрока по смоле *Исправлено: Регулятор мощности теперь не использует модулятор. *Изменен обзор при атаке целей. *Keep current music when in Excavation Tunnel *Добавлено: Срубание дерева и травы в списке достижений * Добавлено: Срубание дерева в списке достижений * Добавлено: Срубание травы в списке достижений *Добавлено 14 новых достижений *Fixed the player game light value display *Fixed the missing flashlight values into the game light. *Fixed extra research points from trees and grass '1.2.0.0 - 1.2.1.0' * Fixed hatch data that was reverted *Fixed builder mode enemies aggressiveness. They will try and fight back if you hit them. *Remove PDM display of first story log. Will now have only Audio *Change Main menu to go direct to character create menu when it’s a new player or when there aren't any characters to select from, done the same for Worlds menu *Remove extra table which stored player last suit information. have update player and character display to read there profiles instead and to load the last Suit information from the players relevant inventory. *Added Unicode path support to fix problems with journal loading *Added Unicode path support to Video Info (fixes problems with video opening) *Fixed a crash if there is no video to Stop *Fix for cable sprites being deleted twice. *Fix for devices sometimes not being properly removed from the system. *Fix for the "jumping out of water and bumping your head" horse bug. *Cancel timer after placing distress beacon. Fixed some more messages. *Changes to cater for bigger screens *Changes to journal to have more than 1 blueprint for the same item *Added Blueprint for Stone > Tin Ore extraction *Added Blueprint for Tin Ore > Tin Bar *Added a fix to check the graphics card for compressed texture support before trying to create .tex files. *Changed dirt to give dirt blocks that can directly be placed again *Replaced audio files for tree chopping and item pickup *Fixed the Journal - a lot of changes were lost and are now fixed *Fixed card Profile to work with Unicode windows API and display proper video card information *Fixed minimum resolution and bit depth constants *Added debug logger for start-up logging (before console.log gets initialized) *Added some start-up debugging output for new startup.log file. *Added a fix for worlds that have abandoned door helper blocks. *Added missing item descriptions '1.1.5h3' '- 1.2.0.0 - Начало ACT-1' В первую очередь, разработчики сообщают, что игра перестала быть бетой (ну-ну) и перешла в Первый этап. Что под этим подразумевается: В настоящее время запланировано более 3-х этапов развития игры, каждый из которых нацелен на привнесение в игру определенных изменений. В промежутке между этапами также будут выходить патчи, исправляющие баги (тут ничего не поменялось). Этап 2 - 4 будет содержать: *'Развитие сюжета' Почему ты здесь и что происходит на самом деле? Все это будет раскрываться постепенно. Каждый акт содержиит новый фрагмент сюжетной линии. *'Еще Биомы' Подводные биомы, Небесные базы, Дикие джунгли, и т.д. *'Конец игры' Починить корабль или остаться жить на Illuna? (видимо, название планеты) Только время покажет. *'Больше врагов' Пингвин-дроны, дополнительные Боссы для каждого этапа. *'Оставшиеся в живых' Мертвые и живые, злые и добрые. *'Подземные бункеры / Лаборатории / Катакомбы' Уникальные сокровища, враги, задания. *'Транспортные средства' Машины и роботы, дополнительное оружие, приборы, награды, достижения и т.д.! *'Мультиплеер' Альфа / Бета на этапе 2 Бета до завершения на стадии 3 С момента выхода последнего обновления 1.1.5h3 разработчики добавили в игру немало нового, список добавленного вы можете видеть ниже. *'Большой Босс! (Включает новую музыку!)' *'Возможность двигаться и стрелять в сторону обратную взгляду (раньше было нельзя)' *'Лифты' *'Полностью новый сюжет (ACT-1) для игры, который поможет погрузится в мир игры еще больше.' *'Голос за кадром для режима истории!' *'По многочисленным просьбам сообщества мы добавили абсолютно новый Мужской персонаж для игры, а также различные стартовые наборы цвета одежды, для обоих персонажей.' These will come into play even more in future when we delve into the different casts and positions of service in the old world of Illuna that came before the age of Darkout. *'Теперь при старте игры запускается видеоролик!' *'Достижения! Мы отслеживаем все! Сколько деревьев ты срубишь, железа ты найдешь, врагов ты убьешь, и т.д.' Также разработчики приняли все замечания от игровой общественности и внесли несколько важных изменений, а именно: *'Тонкая настройка проникновения света под землю для облегчения добычи и разведки. Под землей портативные фонари ваш единственное спасение.' *'Теперь вы можете размещать блоки удерживая клавишу (долго же этого ждали...)' *'Размещение устройств непосредственно из инвентаря. Просто претащите предмет на нужное место не закрывая инвентарь и он поставится.' *'Теперь для взамодействия с устройствами не нужно зажимать Shift, только правую клавишу мыши.' *'Изменение гаммы (Мы знаем, что стало темно) планируется скоро исправить' *'Полная переработка интерфейса в игре, он стал более удобным и информативным!' *'Новый ИИ для всех врагов.' *'Изменена механика света и тьмы для всех врагов.' *'Полностью новая система обработки и сохранения данных игрой. не все сладко, читайте ниже' Внимание: После внесенных в игру изменений старые сохраниения с игрой болше не совместимы. Это значит, что вам придется разиваться снова с самого начала, в качестве утешения разработчики пообещали, что новый формат сохранений не позволит пропадать предметам или повреждаться мирам. '1.1.5h2' ' - 1.1.5h3' Вот еще одно небольшое исправление, надеемся, что оно уберет проблему с контейнерами и некоторые другие. *'Изменено ручное сохранение по нажатию F5. Игра будет сохранятся только разместив Сигнальный маркер' *'Новый формат функций загрузки и сохранений поможет избежать проблем с потерей предметов в контейнерах.' *'Подсказка по типу ресурса будет показывть ресурс независимо от того, находили ли вы его ранее или нет.' *'Исправлено: Модули данных теперь могут стакаться' *'Исправлено: Светлячки/газ/споры.' *'Исправлено: Неправильный аудио-файл при плавании' *'Исправлено: Свет исчезал на краю экрана' *'Исправлено: Бесконечные бочки с жидкостью (все, халява закончилась)' *'Исправлено: Если у вас был тот же тип оружия в соседнем слоте на панели инструментов и вы переключались между ними, происходила смена боеприпасов' *'Исправлено: Проблемы с новыми персонажами' *'Исправлено: Чертеж Receiver (передатчика) теперь досступен' *'Исправлено: Разрушенный задний план на главном экране' *'Исправлено: Анимация Фонарика и Джетпака в полете' *'Исправлено: Удаленное управление не сбрасывается при закрытии окна клавишей ESC' *'Изменен радиус освещения у фонарей и факелов, чтобы покрывать большую площадь' *'Убрана возможность добывать в полете' *'Подправлен спавнинг монстров во время начала/загрузки игры' *'Увеличено колличество очков исследования, получаемое за уничтожение монстров' *'Проверьте пункт размещаемых по-прежнему такой же, как активного элемента' *'Улучшенный блок столкновений Могилы делает проще ее открыть и обобрать' '1.1.5 - 1.1.5h2' *Return sled to inventory if another sled is already linked to the path. *Fix crafting not to use equipped suit peace's *Fix Crafting where it was crafting items without having the correct quantity in your Inventory *Event crates data module drops fixed. *Added light to event crates and chests to be better visible when placed. *Fix to crafting not using the 4th part when colour was selected *Fix to PDM not displaying the last read data log *Change the light goo jar to be a light source only and no weapon *Change to prevent items being drop into a Unusable storage Unit, which resulted in items being lost *Tweaked shadow pool and spawn timings of enemies *Made the clouds little more transparent *Change it that Jellies drop random quantity glowing goo *Tweaked Line of sight to mining tiles *Fix to PDM to only show data logs that have been read and Blue prints that have been added Regarding Container Bug: *We are aware that some players have a problem with containers, we have included a small fix so that no more items can be placed in any buggy containers. if you notice you can not place items in a container it means you need to pick it up and place it again for it to work. v1.1i - v1.1.5 Major additions / changes: *Remote Upgrade for your wrist device (PDM) **The new Remote Menu will be available once you have researched it **Place receivers in the remote and then hook them up to a device **Up to 4 devices per remote button, click button to trigger/toggle devices **Clicking on a device in the remote will set it to active/inactive **Right click on device in remote window to disconnect it from button **One remote button per device allowed **Disconnecting device from a remote button deletes attached receiver *PDM Menu (Personal Data Module) **Data Logs menu **Discovered Blueprints menu **Log and Blueprint found counter in menu **In Future this menu will also contain a list of Player achievements, Bestiary, Research Tree, etc. *Colored lights with the addition of more lights **All Base lights now have color selection upon crafting using crystal thumb|left|400px *Shotgun! **Can only be found in blueprint drop **Fires a 3 bullet spread shot (very destructive) thumb|left|400px *Updated Death System **Changed death system to not drop items in tool bar when killed **New Grave Marker to hold inventory at location of death **Recall device (works in conjunction with Death system) **Recall Device can place Marker Beacons (must craft marker beacons first) **Last marker placed serves as recall position in the event of death **In the event of death use Recall Device to teleport to most recent Marker Beacon **Remember to place markers as you explore, these can also be hooked up to your auto save **Cool downs for placing rods and using Recall Device to discourage dying constantly thumb|left|400px *Laser gun now uses Laser pack which recharges from batteries 6 different laser colors thumb|left|400px Further Changes: *Various art tweaks *Increased resolution of some items *Power regulator replaces battery as equipable item in item slot *recharges using battery or antimatter *Emergency light boost *Fixed Flare gun *Add extra messages for when items gets recycled *Relic Blueprint drop rates adjusted. *Large containers. *New death penalties *Sled paths load correctly when game loads. *Can have longer sled paths. *Barrels are now Liquid containers *Crafting also uses fluids from containers *Fix to World Create Missing Button Description *Equip ranged weapon on select *Fix open of escape pod inventory. *Fixed grenade damage *Fix Item Icon disappearance when HUD windows change *Enemy randomly drop Relics *Sled inventory size updated *Sled speeds updated *Fix blueprint drop rate *Fix to Duplicate Inventory item exploit when splitting stack and then moving the Item from its original slot *Fix message display on INFO display when no prerequisite is required *Increase spawn start time for enemies when Game start *Add new Categories in menu in preparation for new split for added categories *Prevent deletion of Combinator and Recall Device *Add Toggle for Vertical Sync *Fix problem in INFO menu display for Add-on *Prevent adding more than one remote to a device *Add research for research only category *Updated UI Splash Screen *Changed Modulator Icon *Resized some Light Image Plates *Cleaned up sector rendering code. *Added a small fix to help prevent one of the crash on shutdown bugs *Fix problem with mining objects getting stuck. *Add Item display for the first item in the research display *Tons of code clean-up *Fixed it so light will no longer bleed through a wall when standing next to it holding a light source. *Added signal cable and remote spots to lights *Increased number of tables in Journal (this will help with containers losing items bug) *Fixed motor/button functioning *Added support for alternate cables. (can now have 2 cables of same type on single tile *Changed it so you can’t place socket cables through platforms. *Fixed signal system so it can’t turn on lights without power. *Allow combinator to be used in signal system. *Balanced Light radius sizes based on tier level *Fixed the problem with mining highlights and floating numbers being obscured in darkness. *new flashlight ranges based on Item tier level *replaced Wood wall textures *Bumped emissive value so resources are visible at night. *Add color aura to jellies *Give Recall Device to old players *Light Damage for flare and glow sticks. *Fix enemies not taking damage from thrown light weapons *Made City front wall overlays be affected by player transparency. *Addition of 60 more story log entries *Some devices emit small amount of light *New Tech Lantern with various light colours *Ammo Colours for all glowing bullets and Glowing Arrows *Updated Bloater, Wolf, Mutt and Parasite animation plates with new colors and Higher Definition *Enemy Spawn tweaks *Tweaked events placing and fixed wrong placement bug *New Manuals pages *Added light to event crates and chests to make them more vissible These should cover all the major tweaks! Enjoy and as always pelase report any bugs on the forums atwww.darkoutgame.net thanks! Team Darkout '1.0.5.4h - 1.1i' Прежде всего знайте, что появился штраф за смерть в игре. Поэтому, когда ты умрешь... *Все исследования, проводящиеся на момент смерти отменяются и всё, будь то очки или ресурсы, которые вы потратили на них, будут потеряны. *Все усиления (p.s. бонусы за использование предметов из раздела "Стимуляторы"), которые активны, отменятся, и таймер задержки их применения начнется с начала. *Любая оборудованная батарея теряет 50% от ее текущего уровня энергии, или, если ее заряд был менее 25% от изначального, происходит полная разрядка батареи. Контейнеры: *Все контейнеры теперь имеют разную вместимость. Если вы видите, падающие на пол вещи из инвентаря, когда вы открываете контейнер, это означает, что он был переполнен и вам нужно будет разместить их в другой контейнер. *Из всех бочек был удален инвентарь (p.s. бочку поставить можно, но собрать в нее ничего нельзя) в подготовке сбора жидкостей. Мы реализуем трубы в базе и они будут выпущены в ближайшее время, для использования бочек. Остальное: *Добавлена новая регистрация данных *Добавлена новая опция меню для быстрого выбора последнего персонажа и игрового мира *Добавлены отсутствующие изображения меню, которые вызывали сбой при переходе в меню опций управления *Исправлены металлические бочки, теперь их можно устанавливать *Изменена добыча плиты, дающая случайные 1-3 руды *Добавлен выбор цвета, для основного костюма, при создании нового персонажа *Добавлена числовая информация в меню крафта, что бы показать сколько индивидуальных предметов создастся с рецепта *Добавлен потомственный номер мира в записи данных игры *Добавлена горячая клавиша 'F10' для вывода на экран потомственного номера мира (только для новых миров, которые были сохранены) *Добавлена возможность блокировки камеры в опциях игры (p.s. если активно, камера не двигается вслед за мышкой. p.p.s. отдалять камеру по прежнему можно зажав "Shift" и крутить колесико мыши) *Новые и улучшенные учебники вернулись в игру *Добавлен новый информационный дисплей при наведении курсора на местность в мире. В настоящее время покажет вам имя ресурса, когда ваша мышь находится над ним, если вы собрали его хотя бы раз *Изменены стрелы так, что они могут застревать в стенах *Добавлен новый эффект движущейся планеты в фоновом режиме слоев *Исправлены проблемы со сбором растений и ресурсов в стак при наводке/ (p.s. цветы, скалы...) *Добавлены разбиваемые ящики *Изменены появляющиеся сундуки так, чтобы они не появлялись на размещенных игроком плитах *Изменены появляющиеся сундуки, теперь они разрушаются оружием *Добавлены новые звуковые эффекты *Исправлены объекты размещаемые на столах для правильного отображения и взаимодействия (правильного расположения на них) *Исправлен улучшенный факел, теперь его можно размещать под водой *Изменены размеры передвижных платформ (sled) и свечение *Добавлены различные размеры инвентаря для контейнеров *Исправлена проблема с сообщением при полной очереди исследования *Добавлена опция, скрывать/показывать, бар здоровья игрока и подсказка о ресурса. *Добавлена настройка графики, а именно вкл./выкл. динамического освещения. *Исправлена настройка кнопки копания и кнопка показать/скрыть HUD. *Исправлено неверное количество возвращаемых материалов при утилизации предметов. *Добавлен новый формат для сриншота, изменяемый в опциях, для сохранения в файле commonConfig.xml *Исправлена возможность добавлять связки предметов в слоты для экипировки. *Исправлены фризы игры, во время добывания задней стенки *Обновлена анимация, при беге с винтовкой *Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок не мог поставить какие-либо детали после выхода в главное меню и загрузки новой игры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой можно было поднять пустой контейнер. *Исправлена проблема переключения инструментов. *Исправлено, теперь потребление энергии факелами приостанавливается, когда игра поставлена на паузу. *Исправлен выбор цели в ближнем бою. *Исправлено, враги теперь могут бегать через платформы. *Добавлено назначение клавиш. *Исправлено количество световых эффектов при перезапуске окна крафта. *Добавлен звук двери *Огненные стрелы излучают свет и горят, при застревании в стенах. *Удалены тихие фрагменты в некоторых звуках. *Изменен эффект "ambient occlusion", теперь он более плотный. *Исправлено, размещение кабеля *Исправлена непрерывная стрельба оружия, когда курсор находится поверх HUD *Изменено, цвет полоски жизней игрока. *Добавлено, числовые дисплеи для получаемых повреждений и очков исследований. *Fixed game window focus change to check the cursor payload for items being dragged *Изменена "объемная маска" пыли, что-бы пыль была более прозрачной. *Добавлено, для работы пульта управления платформами, его необходимо подключить к источнику питания. *Исправлео, сбор светлячков, теперь, с одного истоника, можно собрать 5-10 штук *Изменено окно крафта, теперь, в окне информации, при выборе категории, отображается первый пункт. *Изменено, излучение света ростениями в пещерах. *Изменен баланс жизней игрока. *Исправлено, последний кэш игорка/мира теперь сохраняется правильно, при выходе в главное меню. *Исправлено, иконка в панели крафта не исчезала, когда инвентарь полон и предмет выбрасывался в мир. *Добавлено. новый фон индикатора жизней. *Исправлено, "Сброс, перезапуск" звука при выходе в главное меню. *Добавлено, новый предмет: Каменноугольный деготь *Исправлено, обновляение количества крафта, после улучшения детали. *Изменен урон от смолы, теперь урон - 2% от макс. количества жизней игрока. *Исправлено, пауза в игре теперь предотвращает ввод чисел в окне крафта. *Исправлено, теперь индикатор жизней враза корректно скрывается при переключении HUD или нажитии ESC *Исправлена кнопка сброса в опции "Управление" на измененном разрешении. *Исправлено, положение спящего персонажа на металлической кровати. *Исправлено, блоки в мире допускали отрицательное значение. *Изменена прокрутка в окне сообщений, выравнина с центра налево. *Добавлено: световая граната и самодельная бомба *Fixed an issue with improper player health loss and level *Fixed an issue with player level-up from crafting *Added SignalCable (used to hook up buttons to motors and other devices) *Random crates have a 10% chance to explode when you destroy them *Fixed wrong message on character remove *Fixed issue with maximum world seed *Fixed issue with world seed input box disappearing at wrong time *Fixed active tool bar cycle to only cycle when the mouse is over the tool bar or it's not over an open GUI *Fixed updating of 'NEW' indicator if construction completes with crafting menu open *Changed the size of the resource overlay display *Fixed an error with player health bar displaying when it's not selected to show *Fixed item recycle GUI to not open a window when there is nothing to recycle *Fixed the red glow when removing a suit body piece *Fixed an issue with platforms near the player preventing the use of tools *hanged torches so that the player cannot place them while fighting or an enemy is in range *Changed world load to reset player stats to base values *Fixed issue with disappearing doors and floating grass *Fixed player regeneration cycles to start and stop with game pause *Fixed player interaction while landing on a sled after flying *Fixed player position on sled *Adjusted random event drop chances *Fixed motor placement issue *Changed player health regeneration timers and fixed regeneration from multiple sources *Fixed an issue with wired devices not getting powered when wiring everything into a power source at once *Fixed issues with enemies ignoring line of sight for various attacks and movement *Changed sled menu graphics Для изучения следующих предметов теперь нужно сначала найти чертежи. (Найти их можно в случайных контейнерах, разбросанных по миру): *'Лазерная винтовка' *'Акустический Бур' *'Плазменный резак' *'Платиновый меч' (необходим для изучения Титанового меча) *Модулятор (Редкий чертеж) *'Свеча зажигания' (Редкий чертеж) *'Вся Броня класса MK3' *'Иллюнитовый слиток' *'Адамантин' *'Переносной уличный фонарь' *'Генератор на антиматерии' *'Все Стимуляторы', кроме малого исцеления и припарки. *'Реактивные сапоги' *'Экстрактор' *'Подводный двигатель' *'Зажигательная пуля' (Редкий чертеж) *'Каменноугольный деготь' (может заменять смолу в рецептах) (Редкий чертеж) *'Самодельная бомба' *'EM-LT-Pulse' (оборудовать ваш товар в слот рядом с комнатой и игрок Эта команда будет посылать вспышка света, которая убивает любые тени врагов в пределах досягаемости) '1.0.5.0 - 1.0.5.4h' *Optimized game start up to be about 50% faster *Added new menu option to select a different character and world *Added new ballistics physics. Currently only being used for the grenade launcher (trajectory helper soon to come!) *Changed tar so that it catches on fire and turns into lava when it touches lava *Added new data relics *Added a scrollbar to the info popup GUI so you can now view past events *Added keybind to F5 for manual save '1.0.4.6 - 1.0.5.0' *Added "new" indicator to research items *Added "new" indicator to crafting items *Toggle HUD is "H" *Ctrl+P will take a Screenshot and save it to Documents\My Games\Darkout\Screenshots *Reduced plant growth rate *Fixed launcher and rifle animations *Torch return value fix *Arrow dupe bug fixed *Placing last torch now also removes it from the player *Initial spawning for enemies behind pod removed *Torch placement stacking fixed *Button, socket updates, and motor graphics *Up-scaled Glow torch model in players hand *Crossbow angles and Flashlight fix *Can shoot/attack in front of devices now *Fixed Power Gauge displays *Fixed Light Antenna *Added LampPost1 *Added Wood and Metal Hatches *Fixed power levels for generator and lights *Antigrav and Pressure casing recipe’s added *Add level/tier number indicator on research list *Fixed multiple returns from split items *Added menu button above action bar *Fixed enemies spawning inside base unless there is no light *No building while you're asleep or dead *Tar bucket from escape pod now returns a bucket during crafting *Fix pause / un-pause *Made background textures smaller in perspective *Fixed bow and crossbow aim animations *Chests will now close when the players moves a certain distance away *Removed research point awards for building or mining player placed blocks *Gain research points only for first time crafted items and gathering resources *Fixed glow torch placement *Titanium should no longer generate near the surface of the world *Removed unequipping armor with SHIFT+Click *Player can now attack while in fluids as long as they are not fully submerged *Fixed items not being removed from players hand when SHIFT+Clicked from the hotbar *Fixed wolf's sonic howl not damaging player *Standing in tar will now damage the player at 2 dmg/sec (it's steamin' hot!) *Fixed Lava Biome crash *Laser gun added *Missing background textures added '1.0.4.6 (Hotfix)' *Large objects placement fixed (doors, combinator, closet. etc...). *Wires placement fixed. *Invisible crash-pod fixed. '1.0.4.0 - 1.0.4.1' *Research points are now properly updated in the crafting tab when changed. *Fixed an issue with the starter tar buckets not giving the empty bucket back after crafting. *Crafting a crossbow will now consume the bow required in the recipe. *When the player dies while jumping they will no longer "float to the heavens". *Game music and sounds will now return to the right volume after an unpause. *Fixed the game not pausing sometimes when going to the menu. *The ESC key will now close the UI/Keyboard layout screens. *Fixed not being able to attack monsters in front of devices. *Torch will now swing properly when your mouse is over terrain but you are too far to place it. *When using a bucket to gather fluids it will now take away some of the fluid in the world. *Placement of foreground/background blocks and platforms now requires something to be to the left/right/top/bottom. *Glass Tank can now be placed (currently only functions as a container, will be changed in the future). *The player will no longer start to automatically run if you happen to press SHIFT/CTRL/ALT while trying to move. *LampPost1 is now able to be placed. *Fixed crash on game exit. *Tar pits are more shallow now, making the chances of getting stuck in one pretty slim. *Gas Jar image no longer looks like an empty jar. *Jumping off a cliff into fluid won't kill you anymore after you step back onto dry land. *Missing icons fixed for a bunch of items. *Fixed the amount of enemies spawned in the higher tiers. *Fixed an issue with text boxes typing backwards sometimes. *Raised player's starting health from 50 to 100. *Game events (treasure chests/camps/crash pods) should now spread out a bit more when randomly generated. *Stone and Powergauge images updated. *Fixed a bug where reaching the next crafting tier would sometimes yield unexpected behavior. *New item added in research: PoulticeHealing. *Wraiths and Big Bugs will now respect line of sight. *The options button during a game pause has been temporarily disabled while we resolve an issue with it. *Windowed Mode now works properly. *Added plant regeneration. *Connecting Sockets to other Sockets now works properly. '1.0.0.0 - 1.0.3.0' *Added HP on lights. (will soon be destructible). *Torches burn out after a while. *Rubble in city use random drops now. *Crossbow animations sorted. *Fix only number in world/character name. *Fix Bug in crafting queue when Item cancelled where it was not deleted from queue. *Fix scrolling to top when crafting. *Ranged enemies not applying damage is fixed. *Ranged enemies projectiles no longer damage through walls/doors. *Mouse over emotes for mining and device activation. *Cursor change to swapped item disappearing fixed. *Fixed research points calculations. *Crafting queue bug fixed. *Updated visual location and layer of tar bubbles effect. *Aiming with gun fix. *Data split, should now fix having to make new characters on updates. *Added backdrops for underground when back walls are gone. *Removed login screen. *Updates to parasite enemies behaviours. *Can pick-up fire arrows now. *Increase research queue. *New Booster progress display. *Added some jungle plants. *Fixed lighAntenna and tweaked goo lantern and lantern light settings. *Missing icons added. *Fix to return wood buckets / metal buckets when using tar in crafting. *Coral was not mining correctly, fixed. *Fixed rubble and titanium wall detection in city. *Anti Grav uti for sleds as well as pressure casing now in random drops in chests - - - Категория:Всё Категория:Обзор